


Gestures and Lines

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, Drawing, Life Model, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam enrolls in art school and struggles to find his first life drawing class. It's especially hard when there's a grumpy hot guy staring at him the whole time.





	Gestures and Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late because I forgot I wrote it? Which is almost as bad as writing over an entire fic accidentally. Except it still exists :)

There were too many pencils. Liam narrowed his eyes. In high school there were only yellow pencils. And they seemed to always be dull even when freshly sharpened. The art store at the university had so many pencils he didn’t know which ones to get. What was a 2H and a 5B? Why were some blue and some white when the lead looked the same? It was his first day of classes and he’d slacked off buying supplies. He searched his pockets for the folded piece of paper that had the list of everything he was supposed to get—he’d rely on that. Art was a lot more confusing than he thought.

‘You done?’ The voice was deep. Annoyed. Liam turned with a scowl ready, except the guy the voice belonged to was staring at him with intense green eyes. As Liam stared, trying to recall how to speak, a lock of dark hair fell across the stranger’s face. It was brushed aside casually as the furrow on the guy’s forehead deepened.

‘Well?’

‘Sorry. Ill just. Yeah. Move.’ Liam said as he wedged his art board under one arm and tried to keep a grip on the oil sticks and pencils in his other hand. Crabby guy tried stepped around him to get to the pencils. As Liam tried to move out of the way he bumped into a display, sending his fistful of pencils to the floor. He cursed under his breath and scrambled to pick them up. The guy make a clicking noise with his tongue.

‘You know after you drop them the graphite shatters inside. Impossible to sharpen.’ He said. Liam watched from his vantage spot on the floor as the guy bought a single pencil, tucked it behind his ear and walked out the door. Liam finished picking up his supplies, fuming the entire time. Partly because the guy was kind of a dick. But also because he was attracted to him. High school had been a nightmare of dating the wrong guys one after the next. All trying to keep him in the closet, or to change how he acted. He walked out on his last boyfriend at prom when he caught him with the prom queen. Since then he’d been single. Nearly half a year. He was angry with himself for falling for the first jerk with a pretty face.

‘Don’t mind him.’ The cashier said as he rang in the purchase. Liam glanced at his name tag—Corey.

‘So he’s just crabby today. And not every day.’

‘He’s not… he’s chill. I bet if you see him in an hour he’ll be totally cool.’ Corey offered.

‘Boyfriend?’

Corey laughed.

‘That’s not an answer.’ Liam said.

‘Are you asking because of me or him?’

Liam glanced away, blushing. He hadn’t asked for either of them. He was fine on his own.

‘Him then.’ Corey chuckled to himself, ‘That’s cool. We’re just friends. Grew up together.’

‘So you’re vouching for him.’

‘I’m vouching for him. He’s not a dick. Entirely.’ Corey said, handing Liam his bag.

‘That didn’t sound super convincing.’ Liam smiled.

‘Just, if you see him give him another chance. He’ll surprise you. Maybe.’

‘I’ll keep an open mind.’ Liam glanced at the time.

‘Shit, I’m late! Thanks, Corey!’ Liam dashed out the door. His first life drawing class and he was going to miss it.

Back home Liam was one of the art kids—always drawing something. His art teacher had encouraged him to expand from his favourite drawing topic, wolves. From there he drew people, buildings, trees, really anything that he could find. He’d even managed to convince some of his friends to pose for him, but he’d never had a life drawing class before. The luxury of having someone pose for two hours was something he’d only dreamed of. Now he was going to miss it.

He had to book it across campus and through two crosswalks to get to the building that had the first year classes. The campus tour that seemed like a waste of time a few days ago was a helpful blessing now as Liam had to choose between three entrances, five sets of stairs and three different classrooms. He was out of breath when he arrived, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

There were fifteen students in the room, but no teacher. Everyone had an easel or drawing horse setup already. Liam pawed through the remaining stands until he found one that was less wobbly and set up his drawing board. In the middle of the room a small platform was covered in draped cloth and a small stool.

‘Liam!’ He turned to see Mason giving him a small wave several spots over. Liam gave a tiny salute. He’d been friends with Mason since they were little. He was the only friend that went to the same university. He suspected Mason told him they were in the same life drawing class but it must have slipped Liam’s mind.

As Liam clipped his newsprint up the teacher came in. He looked like he belonged in a bigger university teaching sports—the scruffy face and broad shoulders made him imposing, but Liam knew several students had a crush on Mr. Hale. He had to admit that the man was handsome, but far too intimidating for Liam to admire.

‘Welcome to life drawing. This class is about studying the forms of the human figure. Translating what your eye sees with your hand onto paper with accuracy and skill. Unfortunately today our life drawing model had an emergency and we weren’t able to find one on short notice so you’ll be drawing some mannequins as soon as we track them down from storage.’ Mr. Hale said.

‘I wanted to draw a babe.’ Liam heard one guy whisper. The student next to him rolled their eyes and turned to speak to someone else.

The class started to whisper. Liam sighed. He’d rushed to draw fake fruit and plastic people. After ten minutes they still hadn’t found the drawing mannequins and people were starting to drift to other topics.

‘Fuck it.’ Liam heard from one of the students across the room. Everything fell quiet quickly.

‘What are you doing?’ Mr. Hale asked.

‘Being a life model apparently.’ The voice sounded familiar. Liam leaned sideways to peek around his easel. There in the middle of the room was crabby guy. He was shirtless and pulling his jeans off. Liam blinked. Before he could process what was happening crabby guy tossed his jeans aside and yanked off his underwear before sitting on the cloth-draped stool. Liam was barely aware of making a strangled, choking noise. Crabby guy turned to look in his direction and Liam hid behind his drawing pad.

All the other students were silent, now focused on drawing their classmate. Mr. Hale bent down and whispered to Liam.

‘Mr. Dunbar, I assume the male form makes you uncomfortable.’

‘No!’ Liam said, then focused on whispering, ‘I’m into it. I mean, not like that. Well, yeah, like that. But I meant in the drawing sense this time. Not that he’s like, ugly. Or that it matters. Because we’re… drawing. And that’s it.’

Mr. Hale raised an eyebrow. Liam heard Mason’s snort.

‘Drawing. Look! Drawing.’ Liam said without breaking eye contact as he scribbled a wobbly circle on the newsprint. Mr. Hale sighed and walked to the next student. Liam exhaled. One hurdle down. The next was how he could draw crabby guy without actually looking at him, because Liam was very sure that he would be recognized. And if that happened he would die.

It was good he had an eye for detail. He remembered the angle of the stool, the height and proportions of crabby guy, roughly, so he could block the pose in. Then he focused on the cloth and how it flowed and fell from its own weight. And the shadows—shading was important. Twenty minutes went by when the shadow fell on the easel from behind him. He turned slightly to find Mr. Hale assessing his work.

‘Good job, Dunbar.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Except this isn’t still life class. It’s life drawing. As in, you need to draw the model.’

Liam looked at his paper—it was true. He’d drawn around crabby guy. Rendered nearly every detail, except the naked man directly in front of him.

‘Do you need a break?’ Mr. Hale asked.

‘I don’t… I’m fine.’ Liam sighed. Mr. Hale gave an encouraging smile before moving on to the next student.

Liam closed his eyes and gathered his wits. He’d take one quick look. Besides, crabby guy was probably looking off into the distance in some other direction anyway. He’d be quick, finish the drawing. Then be done. Nothing to it.

Liam leaned to the side, glancing at the naked guy several feet away. He wasn’t prepared for the smug look on crabby guy’s face. Or the size of his arms. Or thighs. Or how defined his chest was. Liam was literally unprepared for every aspect of what he saw. He slowly tilted back behind his drawing board and tried to relax all the tensed muscles. It felt like looking into the face of a very smug, very hot sun. And somehow surviving, albeit barely.

Crabby guy was jacked. But not too much. Just enough to catch the right amount of attention. Everywhere. And even though he’d just gotten an eyeful Liam was blanking on everything. He peeked out from behind his board again. Crabby guy was still smug. His eyes seemed to laugh, like he was enjoying Liam’s discomfort. Liam tried to focus on the angles. Focus on the drawing.

‘Okay, take fifteen.’ Mr. Hale said. Everyone started to mill around. Crabby guy stood and stretched, affording Liam a long lasting glimpse at flexing muscles and tawny skin. As the model started to turn in his direction Liam booked it for the restroom. Once he was inside he was safe. He stared at himself in the mirror—his hair was a mess from running earlier and he’d forgot to shave the light scruff starting along his jaw. He splashed some water on his face and dried off. Crabby guy had thrown him off balance.

The sound of the door opening startled Liam, and he dashed into a stall, locking it behind him. Whoever came in went in the stall next to his. Liam rubbed his temples, wishing whoever it was would disappear.

‘You’re a mess. A hot mess.’ Mason’s head peeked over the top of the stalls. Liam groaned. Of course it was Mason.

‘I’m fine.’

‘You like him.’

‘I do not like him!’

‘He’s totally your type.’

‘I don’t have a type. My type is jerks.’

‘Hey! We dated for like four months.’

‘Present company excluded.’ Liam mumbled.

‘Seriously,’ Mason said, resting his chin on his arms as he peered down at Liam, ‘I thought you were going to choke. Or tear the front of your pants.’

Liam covered his crotch with his hands.

‘I wasn’t… It…’ He sighed, ‘Please tell me the entire class did not see me get a boner in life drawing.’

‘Pretty sure it was just me.’

‘Thank god.’

‘And maybe the model.’

‘Shit.’

‘Hey, we should get back.’

‘Kill me.’

‘No way. You have a drawing to finish, Rembrandt.’ Mason said. Liam groaned as they made their way back to the classroom. He ducked his head, feeling crabby guy’s eyes on him the entire time. When Liam got back to his easel there was a tiny message written in charcoal—“Nice job”. It had to be crabby guy. The jerk. Making fun of Liam’s drawing.

It took him a few seconds to calm down. Mason was right about one thing—he did have a thing for their classmate turned model. At least as far as physique went. Liam gathered himself and focused on that, avoiding the guy’s face.

Once he got a flow going it was easier. The angle of the jaw. The planes of muscle that made up the bulk of the chest. The thickness of the arms and the dip of the muscle that led to crabby guy’s waist. The tilt of his thighs. The length of his—

Crabby guy shifted and made a noise. Liam flinched. It was definitely directed at him. Caused by him. A snort. A laugh. Liam ducked his head behind his board. Had he been staring right at crabby guy’s crotch? For how long? Was it one of those Liam Dunbar daydreams where he was completely focused on one thing? It could have been that long. He glanced at his drawing. It was nearly done. Oh god, maybe he had been staring. He didn’t even know the guy and he was gazing at his dick. He glanced at Mason, who was giving him a what the heck look. Liam wondered if he could force his soul to exit his body through sheer willpower…

No. It was fine. This was fine. Liam could finish the rest without looking. He’d work on the shading and fleshing out the gesture. Make sure the negative space and proportions made sense. He felt the instructor pass behind him several times—stopping to look but never saying anything, which Liam guessed was a good sign.

Liam finished the drawing with ten minutes to spare. He studied it—actually satisfied for once. There were some parts to improve on, but he did pretty good considering crabby guy was basically mocking him most of the time.

Liam set his pencil down and caught Mr. Hale’s eye, pointing to the door. The instructor nodded and Liam went back to the restroom. This was by far the most embarrassing situation he’d been in. Even the thing with the watermelon and the bunny ears Mason had insisted on was less embarrassing than this entire situation. This situation was the worst situation. At least it was nearly over.

When Liam came back half the students were gone and the rest were packing up. Mason had texted him about meeting up later at some bar downtown. Crabby guy was wearing his snug boxer briefs, jeans in one hand, and looking at Liam’s drawing. Before he could turn and escape, crabby guy looked over at him. Liam sighed and let his feet make their way over to the easel.

‘I’m surprised.’

‘Why?’ Liam asked.

‘I didn’t think you were actually drawing after the break.’

‘Why? Because I kept staring at your dick? Very funny.’ Liam shot. Crabby guy just snorted.

‘I was going to say because you kept hiding behind your drawing pad, but it’s good to know my dick is worth staring at.’ 

‘Shut up.’ Liam said, packing his things up. ‘You’re making it hard.’

Crabby guy’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Not that!’ Liam hissed, ‘Your friend at the art store said you weren’t a jerk and that I should give you a second chance.’

Crabby guy folded his arms, amused. Liam’s eyes betrayed him and darted to the thick muscles of his classmate’s forearms. By the time he looked back up the scowl on crabby guy’s face had turned back into a grin.

Liam wanted to disappear. He rolled up his newsprint and shoved it into its tube before making his way to the door.

‘Wait!’ Crabby guy struggled to get into his clothes as Liam disappeared into the hall and thundered down the stairs. He could feel his cheeks burning. Why was he always attracted to mean guys without any redeeming qualities. Sure, crabby guy was hot but why couldn’t he have been nice? Or even just not a jerk? Not that Liam liked him at all. Or even a bit. Okay, maybe a bit. But that was it. Either way it was a bad idea.

‘Shit.’ Liam said. He was almost a block away when he realized he forgot his bag. Which also had his wallet and student ID card. He’d have to walk back and talk to security and jump through all those hoops to get his stuff before he could disappear to the sanctuary of the room in his very small apartment he shared with three other people.

When he turned he ran right into the person behind him.

‘Shit. Sorry.’ Liam said.

‘I’m sensing the start of a bad habit beginning to form.’ Crabby guy smiled at him as he straightened his shirt. Liam blinked, what was he doing here?

‘You forgot this.’ Crabby guy held out Liam’s bag.

‘You followed me.’

‘Would be pretty hard to give it back if I didn’t. And technically stealing, so yeah.’ The twinkle was back in crabby guy’s eyes again as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of the way.

‘Oh. Cool.’ Liam said, taking his bag, ‘I mean thanks.’

‘So?’

‘Sooooo…’ Liam trailed off.

‘Can I get my second chance now?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, I figured I was a huge dick to you in the art store, sorry by the way. Then you spend two hours looking at my hu—‘

Liam held up his hands, fighting back the blush at the terrible joke.

‘I just thought, since you said I had a do-over maybe we could grab a coffee or whatever.’

‘I never said you had a do-over. A second impression is not a do-over.’ Liam said. Crabby guy made a soulful, charming face that didn’t fit the nickname Liam had given him. In fact, he didn’t even know this guy’s name at all.

‘Liam.’ he stuck out his hand. Crabby guy took it, giving a warm shake.

‘Theo.’

‘Huh.’

‘Huh, what?’ 

‘It’s a weird name.’

‘What did you think my name was?’

‘Crabby guy.’

‘What?’

‘Well, you’re crabby. And you’re a guy. Maybe.’

Theo shrugged.

‘So, Liam, about that coffee…’

‘I dunno. I’m kind of broke after getting all those supplies.’ Liam said.

Theo held up a fistful of bills. 

‘Is that…from getting naked in class?’ Liam asked.

‘Yup.’

‘Holy…’ Liam blinked as Theo let him count it, ‘That’s like a hundred bucks almost!’

‘Thinking of changing your career?’ Theo asked.

‘I could never do… that.’ Liam laughed.

‘Why not? I bet you look pretty good naked.’

‘Are you trying to pick me up?’

‘Is it working?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Then yes.’ Theo smiled. Liam tapped his finger on his bag. Theo seemed like trouble. But a good kind of trouble. Mostly. And he definitely didn’t need to run a whole city block to return Liam’s bag after all that. So he was maybe a stand up guy. Enough that a coffee wouldn’t hurt.

Liam nodded. Theo grinned.

‘Cool. I know a nice sport just around the corner. Wolf’s Den.’

‘Strange name.’

‘Great espresso.’ Theo said.

‘I’m game.’ Liam said. Theo held out his hand, raising his eyebrows. Liam hesitated before taking him up on the offer. They walked down the street, laughing and talking as Liam’s embarrassment faded. Art was confusing, but nice.


End file.
